


See you again

by yeonseo_2150



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonseo_2150/pseuds/yeonseo_2150
Summary: 슬픔을 뒤로한 채 우린 잠시 안녕잘가란 인사를 건네 그저 우린 잠시 안녕처음 봤던 그 모습 그대로 우린 다시 안녕행복해지길 바래 Goodbye
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Kudos: 2





	See you again

再平常不過的一個週五夜晚，難得準時下班的昌均習慣的點開手機發送自己已經下班的通知，對方竟然也很快的顯示已讀，並回復了也剛下班的訊息。

在職場有些經驗的兩人漸漸了解社畜沒人權這句話的真諦，以往總會在一起下班的日子去住家附近的有名餐廳享受兩人時光的小確幸都要不記得上一次是何時了。

昌均在家的例行公事就是躺在亨元的腿上一心多用的邊聊天邊看電視邊滑著社交軟體，亨元則在看著電視的同時有一下沒一下的玩著昌均新染了色的頭髮，偶爾順便餵食幾顆手上盒子裡的水果到對方嘴裡。

「兩個人的關係是平行線怎麼會是最差的呢?」昌均指著電視裡因為感情不順正在鬱鬱寡歡的女主角，抬眼看像身體上方的亨元「就算是平行線，如果靠得近的話，至少從頭到尾都能保持那樣的距離對吧?但如果是兩條曾經交會於一點的線，那最後好像也只會是慢慢的漸行漸遠，直到再也不見。」

亨元只是用鼻音發出了一聲像是認同的長音，過了幾秒鐘之後才又懶懶地回了一句「好像真的是這樣。」

  
  


「那麼哥，我們明天要幹嘛?」

「不知道欸，好像天氣很好，還是要不要去散個步?」

  
  


兩人的交集起初就是在這所大學裡，從合得來的宿舍室友漸漸變得親密無間，畢業之後也就順其自然地繼續住在一起。

「啊，好可惜，原本這裡開的花多漂亮，我們太晚來了，現在都凋謝的差不多了。」

蔡亨元指著他們以前經常坐著野餐的小長椅，入秋之後的天氣無情的只讓周遭留下了幾株低垂的花朵，發黃的樹葉也輕輕隨著吹來的微風飄落。

「呀，」蔡亨元握了握兩人緊扣的手「這個情景是不是很像我們很喜歡的那個台詞啊。」

「是滿像的，」任昌均抬頭了看四周充滿蕭瑟的景色，緩緩地唸出那句當初讓他們從電影院出來後餘韻恆長的台詞「漸漸凋零的花很美，慢慢乾涸的花也很漂亮。」他看向亨元，總是充滿情緒的眼神此刻更是複雜難辨。亨元和他對視，幾秒短暫的沉默後瞭然的笑了笑，「走吧，去吃那家很久沒去的炸雞，好久沒有只是因為心情好喝啤酒了。」

「就是啊，哥大學的時候還在聯誼的時候因為喝太多啤酒飽到吐出來。」

「呀，任昌均!」

「哈哈哈，走啦哥，我好餓。」

  
  


「你們的餐點都到齊了喔，請慢用~」

他們舉杯碰撞出了清脆的聲響，明明不是都不是大食量的人卻大口大口吃得津津有味，「這家還是很好吃欸哥。」

「就是說啊，不過之後不知道還能不能常常來。你還記得吧?房子的合約到下個月而已，如果要再簽一年的話......啊，我是覺得漲價之後我大概會有點付不起。」

「對耶...」任昌均一拍腦袋，露出了恍然大悟的表情，「那麼哥接下來要怎麼打算?」

「我?」蔡亨元偏頭想了想，「這份工作還不錯，我應該會繼續留下來吧，可能就要再看看附近有沒有條件不錯的地方。」

「這樣啊...」任昌均直到把嘴裡的雞肉都嚼完了才開口，「我爸是還有問我要不要回家裡的公司上班啦。雖然我也想試試看自食其力，不過現在這個爛工作不做了也好，每天加班還不付加班費，唉。」

「真好啊，你這個富二代。」蔡亨元用叉子在空中戲謔的比劃，伸出手寵愛的捏了捏對方消瘦之後不再圓嘟嘟的臉頰，用一貫靦腆的笑容說，「那就沒事啦，既然都想好要怎麼辦了。」

任昌均則是反擊性的彈了彈他哥的額頭，隨後又灌了一大口啤酒。

  
  
  


整理行李這件事不僅僅是一個冗長的過程而已。離開一個充滿回憶的地方，心情與初來乍到必然有很大的差異。

不過拖到最後一天才收拾行李的確是現代人的習性沒錯。

蔡亨元又在日上三竿的時候才睡眼惺忪的睜開眼，身旁另一半位置的主人只留下了尚有一點溫度的空位。不過定睛看向傳來窸窸窣窣聲音的床邊，才發現任昌均正在慢條斯理地收拾著櫃子裡的東西。

「起床啦哥，你該不會忘記我們今天得走吧?你的車票甚至又丟在客廳桌上，我幫你放進皮夾裡了。」

蔡亨元趴著伸了個大懶腰，發出表示不想起床的呻吟，但還是認命的下床拖著身體到廁所梳洗，整理完自己後，出來就看見昌均對著櫃子上的相框發呆。

「昌均啊，在看什麼?」

「啊...這個...」任昌均小心翼翼從展示櫃上層拿出了兩個相框，裡面分別裝著兩人不同時期的合照，照片裡相視而笑的畫面經過黑白處理的沖洗之後更有特別的美感和意境。

「這個啊...」蔡亨元接過相框之後也著迷似的盯著看了良久，「不然我們就各帶一個走吧?」

「好。」任昌均接過淡紫色的那份，蹲下身裝進了行李箱的夾層裡，他輕輕的嘆了一口氣，但手上的動作依然幹練的繼續收拾著其他衣服。蔡亨元丟在床上的手機正在播放他們都喜歡的樂團新專輯，當作他們每整理到一件舊物就順便回憶從前的背景配樂。

  
  


亨元仔細的把門上了鎖，「應該沒有什麼忘了拿的吧，都清空了。」

昌均淡淡地回了一聲嗯，他的行李箱比亨元的又更小了一點，「我等等要直接去機場，我親戚那邊需要我去幫忙一些案子，你呢?」

「新的房子屋主還要一個禮拜才會走，我應該就先回家一趟吧。」蔡亨元說完沉默了幾秒，向前緊緊的擁抱了任昌均，「那你保重。」

任昌均也緊緊的抱著他，鬆開的時候輕輕地在亨元的唇上留下一吻，「你也是。」

  
  
  


然後他們各自拖著自己的箱子，在夕陽的餘暉之下，往不同的方向慢慢走去。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇我自己覺得寫得有點深，雖然依舊不長。  
> 習慣並不是久了就一直能把這些事永遠融入在自己的生活裡，時間流逝之後或許我們都無可奈何的要暫時、或者沒有期限的面對那些沒有想過的離別，但我們都希望總有一天能以更好的模樣再見，再繼續寫完未完待續。


End file.
